memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan
For the Vulcan homeworld, see: Vulcan. | Environmental = warm Class M conditions | Warp capable = 320 AD | Affiliation = Federation | Lifespan = 200 years | Sexes = male, female | Racial = varied skin and eye coloration | Distinctive Features = pointed ears and eyebrows | Telepathy = touch telepathic | Blood = green (copper-based) | Borg = Species 3259 | altimage = |}} The Vulcans, also known as Vulcanians, are a humanoid species native to the planet Vulcan. They are one of the founding species of the United Federation of Planets and widely known for their distinctive pointed ears and eyebrows and their merciless logic. There may have been numerous transitions within the Vulcan government which has shifted between the Vulcan High Command to the Confederacy of Vulcan. Part of their territory is known as the Vulcan Colonial Protectorate. ( ) Known individuals :For a list of Vulcans, see: Vulcans Biology Physiology Originating from a desert world, Vulcans have a number of features evolved for better survival in warm and dry environments. These include inner eyelids to protect their eyes from sand and the ability to go for some time without water. ( ) This was a genetic trait that was traced to the early Vulcan ancestors following the scorching of their world and was spread through the use of primitive eugenics allowing the entire species to retain the use of this inner eyelid. ( ) The inner eyelid was useful as it allowed a Vulcan to withstand blinding flashes of light without any damage to the eye itself. ( }}) Within Vulcans there was a clear inner eyelid which is formed of nictitating membrane which filters radiation, dust and other harmful elements that could damage the eye. Although this can be further mutated, under the proper conditions, to closely resemble that of a fish. ( ) Vulcans tend to be tall and dark haired with elongated earlobes and slanted eyebrows though some specimens have pronounced browliness. Similar to Humans, Vulcans tend to have a wide range of skin tones an example being Xialites and other tropical descended Vulcans possess a darker skin complexion. ( ) Their bodies were also capable of withstanding greater levels of radiation when compared to Terrans. ( ) The Vulcan epidermis was unlike any in the known galaxy as it formed a two-way moisture proof shield which protected the body from external liquids and pressure as well as maintained the inner temperature and the liquid environment of the organs. In addition to this, Vulcan blood was copper based giving Vulcan blood a greener color compared to Terrans. This made it extremely effective in separating as well as utilizing smaller amounts of oxygen available in the Vulcan homeworld's low pressure, mildly irradiated environment. ( ) Whilst normally green, certain diseases such as Cymbeline blood burn were known to turn Vulcan blood red but only in the terminal stages of the disease. ( ) One notable difference between Humans and Vulcans was that Vulcans do not possess sweat glands. Instead, they evolved the ability that allows their blood, skin and body structure to cool itself rather than perspire which would be inefficient on the race's desert homeworld. ( ) Though they appeared to be similar to Humans the Vulcan species internal anatomy was far different. Males and females were of similar height as well as stature; averaging 2 meters in height and 70 kilos in weight. Furthermore, their muscle mass was much longer and their skeletal frame was denser compared to Terrans which was a direct result of their living on a higher gravity world with a thinner atmosphere. Anatomically, Vulcans possessed a perfect bilateral symmetry and did not contain an appendix. ( ) Due to these traits, the average Vulcan tended to be stronger than a Human and possessed more heightened senses. With nasal numbing agents, Vulcans' sensitive olfactory senses can tolerate human body odors. ( ) Furthermore, their senses were so sharp that a Vulcan was quite easily capable of determining if another individual was an actual organic Vulcan or a robotic duplicate shaped as one. ( }}) One of the least understood areas of the Vulcan body was the brain. The Vulcan midbrain was larger as well as more complex and contained more nerve endings with blood capillaries than those in Human brains. The Vulcan brain was comparable with the Betazoid midbrain which comprised nearly 65% of their entire brain mass, the Vulcan midbrain was significantly smaller compared to this and only comprising 45% of the brain. It was believed that this portion of their brain that gives the Vulcan species their remarkable psionic abilities though further testing had proved to be inconclusive. Despite this being the case, their race was known to be considerably more adept telepathically when compared to most Humans. ( ) The species also contained thirty six pairs of nerves attached to their spinal cord which serves as an autonomic and voluntary nervous system. ( ) Their brains were also noted to not had the same lateralization of function when compared to Humans where the left side of the brain controlled certain functions and right controlled others. Instead, the Vulcan brain had an area controlling speech on each side of the brain thus providing a level of redundancy should one part be damaged than the other could take over. This had also made Vulcans being ambidextrous in nature allowing them to use both hands equally well. ( ) The Vulcan nervous system was noted as being far more resilient when compared to other races, with it capable of surviving damage that would kill a Human or a Denobulan. ( }}) It's was noted that Vulcan eyesight was more acute and they are able to recognize more color frequencies and perceive more clearly at a distance. There was a downside to this as Vulcans experience pain as well as symptoms that are similar to headaches and eyestrain when exposed to vibrant high colorations for long periods of time. Furthermore, the Vulcan optic nerve was much more delicate and sensitive compared to those of Humans which makes it more vulnerable to disease and degeneration. ( ) One of the most obvious distinctive features in Vulcans was the shape and structure of the ear, as the top of their ears' pinna tapers into a point. Though capable of funneling sound and intensifying the reception of harmonics, the internal structure of the eardrum is very different than Humans. It forms no fewer than three separate functioning eardrums. Tests have shown that these eardrums seem to respond to differing volumes and pitch which relay the sound through separate channels to the nerve centers of the brain. Each are known to work independently and in the case of Vulcans of old age, it is most often the low pitched eardrums that deteriorates. ( ) The Vulcan skull was also a noted difference when compared to other species. The Vulcans possess 28 teeth and lack rear molars. Instead, they possess a longer mandibular movement than other bipedal species. Although the bone structure of the Vulcan skull is thinner, the actual skull casing is formed of extremely dense matter which allows a thinner depth of bone actually to be harder as well as stronger than a human skull. Thus, fatal blows to a Human head are less life threatening to a member of this race. ( ) There was speculation that the Vulcan and Human species perhaps possessed a common ancestor due to the similarities. Vulcan internal organs tend to operate at a much faster rate compared to other comparable species. An average heart rate is as high as 265 beats per minute. The heart itself is another source of distinction between Vulcans and Humans as its location is the center of the torso where its surrounded by a large lung structure which is capable of holding approximately 20% more air then Human lungs. This has resulted in the Vulcan torso, ribcage and musculature being significantly longer which allows it to encompass the organs within. Lessening the danger of outside forces causing serious internal injury. ( , ) Most Vulcans can resist the phermonal emissions of Deltans. ( ) And those of Orions, of opposing sexes. ( ) The hormonal activity within the Vulcan body was under muscular control and can be regulated by conscious processes by trained Vulcans. This allows such individuals to control their adrenaline, thyroid and other metabolic systems which, in turn, allows them to alter their heart rate, oxygen consumption and other bodily resources. This is the source of the amazing ability of Vulcans to 'regenerate' from wounds which is accomplished through special trances that allow them to control their bodies to repair internal or structural damages at an efficient rate. The only exception to this is during the reproductive hormone complex released during the Pon farr. During this state, a hormone known as yamareen is released into the bloodstream of mature male Vulcans. Although the female Vulcan can be impregnated after her menstrual cycle begins, which is typically at the age of 16 and can be as late as 25, the male Vulcan is incapable of creating progeny until after the onset of their first Pon farr. Thereafter, the Vulcan male is capable of reproducing at any time, but they must obey the physical urge to mate every seven years during the Pon farr. This, in comparison with the reproductive ability of other species which they can mate with, gives credence to the theory that Humans, Vulcans and Klingons are from a common ancestor seeded by the s. ( ) Most Vulcan males experienced it for the first time at the age of twenty and in seven-year cycles following that but amongst hybrids, their biological changes meant that pon farr came at more uncertain times. ( }}) Vulcans were capable of producing offspring with humans but only through the use of medical intervention. Human females needed to receive large doses of hormones and Vulcan vitamins before conception in order to prepare her body for the fetus which takes 10 months to mature. ( }}) According to (published 1977 by “Star Fleet Productions, Inc.”) Average Vulcan anatomy: Males height = 2.0 meters (6’6”) Males weight = 70kg (154.3 lbs) Females height = 1.7 meters (5’6”) Females weight = 50kg (110.2 lbs) Body temperature = 32.78C (91F) Heart rate = 242 bpm Blood pressure = 80/40 Vulcan blood vessels are more dilated than Humans. The larger blood vessels are the reason Vulcan blood pressure is lower. The dilated blood vessels and fast heart rate also play a key role in regulating Vulcan body temperature. A standard 91F body temperature is maintained by the internal cooling mechanism of fast blood circulation. Vulcans did not prespire and their bodies held a more efficient method of heat regulation. ( ) As they did not have sweat glands, they did not rely on evaporation as a means of cooling their bodies in the harsh heat of their planet’s desert climate. Expelling heat through radiation is insufficient. Vulcans evolved an internal cooling mechanism. With an average body temperature of 91F ( ), the high blood flow circulates cool blood throughout their body. This systematic means of cooling gives credence to McCoy’s comment “that green ice water you call blood” ( ) Lifespan The Vulcan lifespan is longer than that of humans. Vulcans have been known to live over 200 years, and the Vulcan Zakal lived to the age of 276 - dying just as Surak's teachings began to take hold in Vulcan society. ( , , ) At least one Vulcan lived passed the age of 277 years. ( ) After reaching adulthood, the aging process of Vulcans slowed a great deal. Vulcans who appeared to be young adults by human standards could actually be as much as two or three times older than their appearance indicated. T'Pol, for example, who appeared by human standards to be in her late twenties or early thirties, was actually in her mid-sixties by the time she was assigned to the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01), quite older than many of her crew members suspected. Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, who appeared by human standards to be in his late thirties or early forties by the mid-24th century, was actually over 100 years old by the time the USS Voyager was pulled into the Delta Quadrant. ( and ) Medical Conditions Vulcans biology was vulnerable to Trellium as it was a neurotoxin to them which degraded their neural pathways to the point that they were suffering from violent emotions that resulted ultimately in madness. (ENT episode: Impulse, Damage) *Bendii syndrome *Choriocytosis *LV-132 *Myrruthesia *Pa'nar Syndrome *Skag Maug plague *Tuvan Syndrome *Vulcans scourge *Vulcan flu *Oroborus virus *Vulcan bebonea Splinter Species The Vulcans have had the capacity for space travel since at least the 3rd century and have spread throughout local space. At least one Vulcan colony was lost from the Vulcan people: the Last-of-all-Cities colony on Darien 224, which remained isolated from the galactic community for two millennia (EV comic: Cloak and Dagger). Other Vulcan off-shoots include: *Fri'slen *Debrune *Mintakan *Romulan *Reman *Vulcanoid Rigelian *Watraii There was speculation from Spock that Sargon's people may have visited his homeworld in the past and perhaps the Vulcan species are an offshoot of theirs. ( ) It's also possible that the V'gelnians were a another splinter species of Vulcans. History :See main article: 'Vulcan history.'' Culture Logic Founded by an ancient Vulcan named Surak, the essence of Vulcan society is in arriving at the truth through logical process. Most Vulcans believe that emotions are illogical, thus making them impure, and deterrent to truth. However, Vulcans are born with the same emotions that afflicted their violent ancestors, but the continual mind conditioning, the t'an s'at, gives them the impassivity sought after by all Vulcans. The t'an s'at is an intellectual deconstruction of emotional patterns, a lifelong process that strives for absolute detachment from all emotion. Though not all can arrive at the ultimate pure logical state, the exacting process of mental control gives Vulcans enough to conform to the ideals of Vulcan society. Vulcans of this creed were impervious to greed, deception, anger, and all other vices. ( ) Ultimately, the Vulcan way was one of enlightenment and expansion of the intellect through the pursuit of logic. ( ) This meant that they tended to control to the point of suppression of all acts of emotions. ( ) The majority of Vulcans follow a belief in logic known as Cthia and many aim to achieve a state without emotion known as Kolinahr. ( ) This philosophy meant that they relied on logic and reason to guide their lives, rather than emotion. All expression of emotions was completely forbidden, negative or otherwise. This did not mean that Vulcans had cast away all emotions they once had; they had merely made a choice not to let those emotions influence the decisions they were making. ( }}) This led to the mistaken belief amongst other species that Vulcans had no emotions which they did possess though they did not permit those emotions to show in public or allow them to control their actions. ( }}) Few Vulcans managed to extinguish all their emotions but most had mastered the ability to contain them. This went in line with Vulcan philosophy that their race had adopted which stated that there was no reason why any emotion should have any influence on behavior or cloud the path of logic. ( ) Curiousity was one emotion which Vulcans admitted and even approved. ( ) Logic was similar to a religion to the Vulcans and as such it was filled with many sects as well as schools of thought each of which had widely differing view points and opinions on nearly every subject matter. ( ) It must be noted that this stance is not accepted by all Vulcans, however. There are groups of Vulcans referred to as "v'tosh ka'tur", which means "Vulcans without logic." ( ) The Romulans were originally a group of Vulcans who chose to split away rather than accept the philosophy of Surak. In addition to this, many Vulcan's can subscribe to the different teachings of other philosophers such as Jarok, Nirak, or T'mor. ( ) One Vulcan saying is 'The Vulcan knows there is a time for everything' which is an approximate translation from the Kahr-y-Tan which means the 'Way of the Vulcan'. An aspect of this is the herb gathering ritual which Vulcans engage in which is where they collect necessary herbs in preparation of tea for Vulcan Masters. ( ) Vulcan scientists had determined that there were hundreds of thousands or perhaps millions of sentient races in the galaxy that were victims of war, hatred and bigotry. Thus, their teachings made them believe that the greatest good they were capable of accomplishing was serving as instruments of logic and teach such races that there was a way outside violence as was discovered by the Vulcan forebears in their discovery of the control of emotion as well as the use of logic. ( ) Something of noted importance within Vulcan society was the discovery of the Kir'Shara by Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander T'Pol which brought at end of the rule of the Vulcan High Command. This also sparked a rapid change within Vulcan society which moved from a government that would engage in spying, battles and a more active part in the galaxy to one of more peaceful and almost isolationist tendencies. The discovery of the Kir'Shara presumably led to many years of study which the Vulcans concentrated on rather then follow the behavior they had previously. (ENT episodes: "The Forge", "Awakening", "Kir'Shara") Vulcans did not distinguish moral factors from practical ones. In addition, they were notable for not making use of animal life. The reason for doing so was because they felt no great virtue in that necessity. As they began to master their own aggressions, they began to notice both the pain as well as rage and suffering that they had inflicted on their animals by influencing them through psychic feelings. These in turn reinfected the Vulcans leading to a never ending cycle of emotions which they Vulcans in later years avoided. ( ) Mythology In Vulcan's ancient times, there existed a number of gods and goddesses with dual aspects amongst them that stemmed from their emotions which was known as the Inner Chorus. The first was Tel-alep known as "the Watcher" who was the bearer of knowledge. His alternate counterpart was Alep-tel "the Bitter" who was eager to give knowledge but this was poisoned due to his bitterness. Another deity was Kir-alep who was the god of peace whilst his wrathful counterpart was Alep-kir "the Sullen" who was a source of apathy to Vulcans. Valdena was a Vulcan goddess was the representation of love, joy and beauty whilst Dena-vel was her counterpart who sought to hide all the beauty of the world that she loves. Kal-ap-ton was the most dangerous of the gods as he was the representation of grief. A closer counterpart linked to Kal-ap-ton was Tyr-al-tep "the Unforgiver" who made Vulcans feel guilt over what might have happened had the death not occured of a loved one. One of the most dangerous and dark voices amongst the gods was Ket-Cheleb "the Destroyer" who signified anger and was the only one that lacked a counterpart with it being said that he killed his dual aspect ages ago. ( ) Amongst this pantheon of gods the ancient myths spoke of twin god brothers that were different from one another yet always united and together rose their mother, the sun, into the sky. The names of these god brothers would be adopted by the early Romulans for their homeworlds. ( | }}) Other gods believed to exist included the gods of peace, death and war which were depicted on the Stone of Gol. ( ) In addition, there was the warrior goddess T'Vet who was still worshiped amongst some circles in modern Vulcan. ( ). There were a number of other deities within this pantheon which included the goddess Reah who held sway over death and bereavement. There was also a male war god known as Khosarr who had a consort called Akraana. In addition, there was a red fertility goddess who was known as Lia. ( ) Though this is the case now, the early Vulcans believed in a wide range of myths that spread across the surface of their homeworld before the age of Surak. Such beliefs include the Treasury of Erebus that spoke of an ice demon living within the snow at the peak of Mount Seleya. Another myth spoke of the Eater of Souls which would devour the souls of travelers lost in the deserts of Vulcan. While other myths spoke of a deadly creature known as the Veruul that lived within the heart of the Fire Plains of Raal within Vulcan's Forge. Furthermore, in the heart of the Womb of Fire was stated to lie Vorta Vor. ( | }}) Vulcan mythology believed in a place known as Sha Ka Ree which was the Vulcan view of Eden. ( ) According to some of the oldest myths of the Vulcan race, that at the end of the universe all of existence was going to be consumed by fire. ( ) Though the practice of worshipping gods had long ended with the introduction of Surak's logic, there were traditionalist cults that maintained the practice of belief in these deities those these groups had little interaction with later era Vulcans. ( ) Family life Vulcans were noted for their more complex family relationships compared to Humans. Such family units consisted of the Eldest of House with normally a matriarch in charge of the affairs of the House. ( }}) Traditionally, a male Vulcan was not present at the time when their mate was delivering their child during the pregnancy. ( ) Children when they were born were not given a name until their Naming Day. ( }}) Similar to the ceremonies surrounding marriage and burial, the Vulcan rituals that concerned birth had remained intact over the millenia with event he logic of Surak failing to strip the Vulcan race of their dark and ancient rites. ( ) Newborn children til the age of four were known to take part in visual mathematics, basical calculation as well as beginning the neurological organization of their brains which was followed by an identity meld. By the time they were four, they began mathematics and species identification as well as began to coordinate the use of their physical bodies. Furthermore, algebra, geometry and physics dominated their study life at this time. ( ) Typically, as part of Vulcan custom, children are betrothed at around seven Earth years of age when they undergo a Bonding ceremony which telepathically links the two. As a result the two Vulcans would seek one another during their pon farr cycle. ( }}) This practice had been in place for thousands of generations. ( }}) This was a parental arrangement which dated to ancient times as it served as a method of preventing wars and strengthening ties between neighbors whose ancestral lands adjoined. ( ) When they were eight, children began preliminary telepathic communication and were taught etiquette as well as their clans history along with Vulcan anthropology, calculus and quantum physics. When the child was ten, they learn to suppress cortical stimuli in the dominant hemisphere as well as learn of their races cultural history and began a study of Vulcan rites of passage. By the time they were eleven, they learn of the pressure points needed for mind melding in addition to learning memory accuracy and internal time counting. Furthermore, they were introduced to logic and definition, the principles of analysis, concreteness of thought and physical deportment. These early years of study were expected to continue til the child was between the age of thirteen to fifteen after which their formal training began. ( ) As children, Vulcans did not make use of secret languages though there were codes, gestures and intonation that were constantly changing. ( ) When formal training began, the first rite conducted was Tal T'Lee where they were assisted in their meditation by an adept of their clan council. They learn to control their subdominant cortices which was followed by Dwemish Hi-An where identity isolation was learnt along with brain control with numbers systems and equations. They also learn multiplication left to right whereupon they took part in Enok-Kal Fi Lar which was the processes of definition and the concepts of given. Once this was complete, the child took part in An-Prele between the age of sixteen to nineteen where they learn pain control meditation from a clan council adept. They were also expected to read Essays of Discipline and Analysis of Pseudodoxy as well as was expected to learn to segregate the lobes of their brains. ( ) As the child grew older, one of their rights of passage was the Kahs-wan maturity test which was a survival ritual that dated before the time of Surak. Those who survived took their first step into adulthood. ( }}) At the age of twenty to twenty four, the Vulcan was expected to learn of logical paradigms and behavioral modification through the Runes of T'Vish. They also learn multiplication right to left, diagonal and cross multiplication as well as learn to isolate their katra. This continued til the age of twenty five to twenty nine where the Sele-An-T'Lee was conducted which comprised of lessons in subdominant brain organization, advanced philosophy and logic, muscle coordination and the control of will. Part of this also included learning the five steps which were the belief discipline, reality awareness, sensory acuteness, visual calculation and fact analysis. There were further readings expected which included Logic and Definition, Equations, Systems of Logic, The Interior and Purpose as Prime Motivator. There were also taught advanced mind meld techniques as part of their training. By the time the Vulcan was thirty to thirty five, they were expected to had conducted the Norn-La-Hal which involved superior control meditation and neurological organization. Furthermore, importance was placed on the dignity and tradition in Vulcan identity as well as the contemplations of infinity. The final stage of this training involved Venlinahr which was the state most adult Vulcans had attained and involved meditation by individual discretion. There was also further study of Vulcan dharma as well as advanced readings on the mystagogues of Surak, Scorus, T'Enne, T'Vish, Prisu and Seltar. ( ) : It should be noted that the above events were in relation to children of the Lyr Zor clan and thus may not be true to all Vulcan children. Vulcans youths were not allowed to guide the conversations of their elders, this was especially the case if the child in question was not past the age of the Ka nifoor. ( }}) From a young age, Vulcans were geared towards the suppression of feelings of emotions and divest themselves from such traits. ( ) By the time a Vulcan was an adult, they had learnt a set of mind rules which governed their telepathic abilities as well as the necessary skills needed to shield their thoughts from outside emotions. ( ) It was generally believed that the Vulcans did not possess any emotions though such a line of thought was false as they in fact hold the capacity to not only understand but deal with emotions. However, they had chosen not to do so and instead worked for the suppression of such feelings. ( ) As such, they were perfectly capable of experiencing emotions but chose not to express them. ( }}) Though ultimately logical creatures, it took many years of practice and training for young Vulcans who do demonstrate emotions at first before beginning the long process that was made by Surak centuries ago. To accomplish this, Vulcan parents used learning tools and techniques to train their children in the primary concepts of logic, and to gain control over their emotions. Eventually, through these processes young children began to learn emotional control. ( , }}) As part of their belief in honesty, Vulcan parents were known not to shield the truth from their young as they believed it would hinder their development in coping with such difficulties. Furthermore, a parent's attachment to the child was not considered an emotion but rather as part of the parent's identity and without the child, the parent would not be complete. ( ) Vulcans preferred not to dance with another man's wife which was attributed to their customs which stated that it was not appropriate for a man to his in his arms a woman that was not his. ( ) During the marital arrangements, it was possible for the male to pay a bride price to his future wife. These dowries were not paid by a bride's family on Vulcan but by the husband when he was seem to be fortunate enough to gain a life partner. At the time of the formal announcement of marriage, the husband paid a monthly sum to the bride's family until the wedding took place. This money was used to provide the future wife's needs until the husband officially took on his marital responsibilities. This was the case even if the woman was wealth or had a career of her own or even both. This meant that the bride price also varied and was determined by the husband's wealth with the more wealthy having to contribute more money to their future wife.( }}) In addition, there were strict teachings that spoke against desecrating the dead. ( }}) Matters regarding the Vulcan mating practices were typically not discussed with outworlders. ( ) They also believed that close family exchanges should be kept private. ( ) Society Surak's teachings were the most important philosophical essays in Vulcan history, detailing the use of logic and reason in order to control warring emotions and destructive tendencies. In the beginning, Vulcans used their emotions as a tool, preferring to apply logic to justify their actions rather than use logic to guide their actions. As the race evolved and the teachings of Surak spread, however, the use of various techniques to banish and suppress emotion became more prevalent and Vulcan psychology blossomed. The understanding of one's mind and mental processes as well as one's emotional reactions became a necessity, and psychology was applied not only to one's own actions but also to understanding the actions of others. ( ) The foremost psychologists on Vulcan belonged to the religious orders that guided Vulcan society. Surak's school, the largest and most popular sect of Vulcan beliefs, advocated the study and understanding of emotional desires, so that the student could suppress and control them. Constant study of this process, as well as assisting others in achieving mastery of psionics through control of emotion, had caused the devotees of this doctrine to become experts on the workings and common psychological traumas of Vulcan minds. ( ) The school of Surak had many techniques which opened the mind of a student, perceiving where the student's difficulties and strongest emotions lie and adjusted the mind's processes so that the student can more completely face the emotion and learn to control it. Thus, they were experienced in abnormal psychology as well as the common workings of the Vulcan minds. When a Vulcan was unable to control his emotions, his family or colleagues often summoned a devotee of Surak to deal with him. When a Vulcan willingly gives in to his emotions, it was one goal of those who followed the doctrines of Surak to help him resolve his problems and rejoin society. ( ) One of the most contemplated teachings of Surak was his admonition that one should study reason above all else. He taught that a Vulcan should learn to discern reality both as it seemed to be and as it truly was. This dissection of truth from illusion had spurred Vulcans into intense study of science and mathematics, helping them dissect many of the most complex workings in the universe into logical steps. Patience, temperance and logical observation (truthfulness to the world) were three of the greatest virtues of Vulcan culture and all have great application to scientific reasoning. Vulcans believed that their adherence to this doctrine made them the foremost scientists in the Federation. ( ) Further, the application of these virtues, combined with intense meditation, had given Vulcans great control over their native psionic abilities. They remained unable, however, to control that most famous biological trigger of Vulcan mental abilities such as the pon farr. ( ) Most Vulcans learn numerous mental techniques that had been first developed by Surak but over the centuries had been improved upon by generations of philosophers and healers. During times of stress or those that led to agitation, a Vulcan was capable of calming themselves through the use of a meditation formula. ( ) They maintained a great many techniques in the arts of meditation which they regularly employed. This ranged from simple basic defensive meditation capable of blocking the telepathic intrusions of highly trained telepaths such as Betazoids to complete meditation where there was a cessation of all thought. Such techniques were even used in the early period of interstellar travel when Vulcans entered into a deep extended meditation during intergalactic voyages that lasted for decades under sub-light travel where Vulcan explorers travelled between the stars. Furthermore, it was well noted that torture had little effect on Vulcans. ( ) It was known that incense was a means used by Vulcans to better facilitate meditation. In addition, they often made use of special mandalas engraved with Vulcan glyphs that were used to focus as well as help quiet their minds and emotions thus removing any barriers or distractions that might prevent them from concentrating on the reception along with the application of logic. ( ) Those that took part in the kolinahr ritual also learnt of calming techniques in order to center themselves during times of emotional turmoil. Concentration was an art that the Vulcans had learnt early though doing so without any results was taxing. ( ) Vulcans are noted for their patience and believe it is a necessity among their species while it was a virtue among Humans. ( }}) One of the most famous qualities among the Vulcan people was their high degree of honesty. This was to such an extent that many Vulcan's were highly reluctant to tell a lie which led to the saying that "Vulcans cannot lie" ( ) Despite this, it was known that, under logical reasons of course, that they were capable of accomplishing such a task or make an omission. No Vulcan admitted such a dishonesty and considered it an act of "lying". ( ) Their society had no property authority for investigating violent crimes since they rarely occurred. Vulcan belief held that those who had the ability to commit murder had a form of mental illness. Whilst they were capable of killing in cases of defense or racial survival; to actually murder for personal gain was not considered logical. ( ) These traits meant many believed that Vulcan society was devoid of criminal elements or terrorists though what was not known to many that such activities were known to had happened in the past. A total of at three hundred and twelve Vulcans were known to had committed terrorist acts in the past millennium by the time of the 24th century. Whilst terrorist acts on Vulcans were rare, they were generally limited to expressions of extreme political theory and also sporadic attempts at returning to the violent philosophies that ruled the Vulcan home world before the days of Surak. The number of such organizations included the Adepts of T'Pel, the Kahrilites, the Followers of the Cupric Band, the Binaries, the Traxton Compound, the Central Source and the Symmetrists. ( ) Individual Vulcan towns held their own regional justice committee who were responsible for detention of criminals, holding trials and giving permission for mind melds. ( ) In terms of murder, an ancient Vulcan tradition stated "Suffer the death of thine enemy" as the race were touch telepaths and the death of another often meant that the murderer had to accept their pain. As such, even in pre-Reform times, the Vulcans were selective about who they murdered as they had to decide whether it was worth experiencing the pain of their victim. ( }}) : The Vulcan Academy Murders states that there was no proper authority for investigating violent crimes which contradicts LUG which says that the V'Kor were a police force within Vulcan society. Nutrition was seen as a perfectly logical activity though the Vulcans did not take any lunch. ( ) They were quite capable of going for long periods without food allowing them to fast for an extended time. ( ) Furthermore, tradition was an important aspect of their society which was partly attributed to their capacity to perform mind melds that allowed for memories to pass across the generations. ( ) This meant that century long memories were passed down family lines through mind melds leading to the creation of a "secret heart" within the Vulcan mind where they remembered the horrors and atrocities of their "pre-history". This also meant that there were a great many secrets were secretly kept from outsiders due to the respect for their traditions. ( }}) Furthermore, Vulcan tradition held that its members be personally able attend to the affairs of any land or property that had in their possession. ( }}) In addition, Vulcans were taught to not acquire many personal belongings as such an act was not deemed logical. ( ) After achieving their belief in logic, the Vulcan people estimated that other races had developed a similar "enlightenment" as well as the belief of peaceful exploration upon achieving warp travel but this was eventually proven wrong. To compensate with more 'emotional' races, they developed a complex behavioral algorithm that would allow them to model as well as predict another beings emotional response that would be calculated mentally. It was created as a form of self survival. The equations were very difficult to master but the Vulcan people had developed a wide variety in order to compensate for any situation. ( ) Due to their telepathic nature, the Vulcans had a number of mind rules in place over the governance and use of these powers. ( ) Students of the Vulcan mind-touch techniques were intimately familiar with the intricacies of telepathic communication. ( ) One such technique allowed its adept to take the pain of another beings and drew strength from it. This ancient discipline was forbidden in modern Vulcan society as it was misused by many who sought to impose their will upon others allowing them to brainwash individuals to become loyal servants. ( ) : Whilst not named, this technique does appear to be similar to the one employed by the warlord Sudoc who used a telepathic ability to brainwash individuals into becoming loyal followers. An ancient Vulcan custom was the offering of fire and water to guests allowing them to stay in a Vulcan home. ( }}) Another involved casual contact which meant that others were not allowed to touch a Vulcan's body. ( ) This was partly attributed to their species being touch telepaths and any physical touch meant that the Vulcan in question was forced to peer into the mind of the other individual. ( }}) Within their society, the Vulcan government was known to reward those individuals with advancement on meritocratic principles. ( ) In addition, ninety eight percent of Vulcans had all held some form of public office by the time they were two hundred years of age. ( ) There was a general belief that the Vulcan lifespan meant that they tended to fixate on their careers and stick to them during their long life spans which led some to belief that their society suffered from some form of stagnation. ( ) Whilst they typically lived in large settlements, there were several isolationist villages scattered around their homeworld who shunned contact with the rest of their society with the closest human analogy being to that of the Amish communities. ( ) One saying attributed to the Vulcans was "When all rational solutions refuse to fit the available facts, then we seek an irrational solution that does.". ( ) They also held a similar saying as the Human phrase "Speak of the devil and he will appear". Though this was not superstition but simple observation on their part. ( ) Rituals *Kolinahr *Fal-tor-pan *Pon farr **Koon-ut-so'lik **Plak tow **Kal-if-fee **Koon-ut-kal-if-fee *Fal-tor-voh *Fullara *Rite of Tal'oth Recreational *Kal-toh *Keethara *Vulcan neuropressure Holidays *Kal Rekk *Rumarie *Tal-Shanar Martial Arts *Kareel-ifla *Ke-tarya-yatar *Lan-dovna *Ponn-ifla *Suus Mahna *Tal-Shaya *Taroon-ifla *V'Shan Artifacts *Stone of Gol *Kir'Shara *Stone of J'Kah *Katric ark (also known as a Vre'katra or Urn of Memory) Foods adronn feltara • ''anwoa'' sprout • b'lltarr • ''bertakk'' soup • c'torr • farr-kahli • filrak • ''forati'' sauce • gespar • iced fruit • ''ihntya • kahri-torrafeiaca • kalafruit • kleetanta • kreyla • lirs • L-Lersa • mia-zed • m'lu • n'gaan • plomeek • ''plomeek'' broth • ''plomeek'' soup • saffir • soltar • t'coraca • ''t'miirq'' soup • ''t'mirak'' rice • tolik • ''tono'pak'' soup • ''ulan'' soup • ''vranto'' salad • wafer fruit Beverages *relen tea *kasa juice Language :See main article: 'Vulcan language'. Technology Vulcans are known to be an advanced star-faring people that were exploring the stars long before humanity was capable of doing so, as early as the 3rd century. Early Vulcans were a violent people and much of their advanced technology was seemingly lost in the nuclear wars shortly before the reformation of the Vulcan people led by Surak in the Time of Awakening. (EV comic: Cloak and Dagger; ENT episode: Awakening) Technology from this period included psionic devices such as Katric arks and psionic weapons including the Stone of Gol, Tol par-doj and Vorl-tak. Psionic weapons were banned on Vulcan following the reformation but survived in the lost colony of the last-of-all-Cities. (EV comic: Cloak and Dagger; ENT episodes: Awakening, Kir'Shara; TNG episode: Gambit) Even in the era of the Federation, the Vulcans contributed greatly in the fields of science. Sunok of Vulcan was responsible for the further refinement of transporter technology making it virtually impossible for the macinery to malfunction whilst many of Starfleet's starship design refinements came from advances in Vulcan science. ( ) External link * Category:Vulcans Category:Vulcan culture Category:Humanoid species Category:Telepathic species Category:Races and cultures Category:Beta Quadrant races and cultures